It Follows a Price
by IWishYouWoulds
Summary: "En realidad... Te amo."


-Fumito-san- Dice ella mientras toma una respiración profunda -Creo que... es decir, yo...-

Ella se siente estúpida por perderse así con sus propias palabras y mira hacia otro lado, sonrojándose, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Debe ser fuerte. Ella debe ser valiente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Fumito pregunta sonriéndole. Él siempre es tan amable y paciente con ella. Eso le da fuerzas para encontrar la valentía para decirlo.

Se encoje de hombros y respira profundo. -Me gustas, Fumito-san.-

Fumito se le queda mirando. La mira sorprendido por un momento y poco a poco, sonríe. Y en la tenue luz del atardecer, ella piensa que sus ojos se ven increíblemente brillantes.

-¿De verdad...?- Pregunta Fumito y luego se ríe. -¿En serio?-

-Sí- Dice ella, sin saber si eso era una buena reacción o no. -En realidad... Te amo.-

En el momento que lo dijo, se sintió aliviada. Fumito aun seguía mirándola. -Saya-chan...-

Saya cerro los ojos, sonrojándose más de lo que creía posible. El tono que Fumito había usado para decir su nombre era realmente suave pero había algo distinto que no podía reconocer. No sabia si estaba esperando una aceptación o rechazo, pero cualquiera sea el caso... ella estaba preparada para ello.

Sin embargo, la tomo por sorpresa cuando Fumito se apodero de ella, sosteniéndola en brazos, empujándola contra la pared de la cafetería. Ella se aferro a él con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos muy abiertos, y mientras abría la boca para hablar, Fumito se inclino y la beso, con su lengua adentrándose en su boca.

La beso profundamente, casi dejandole moretones por la fuerza que ejercía en su agarre. Pero Fumito fue siempre tan amable con ella que no podía imaginar que la dureza o la posesividad eran algo intencional. Ella enreda sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Fumito mientras pone sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le devuelve el beso, dejando pasar su lengua en su boca, apretando sus labios contra los de el. Ella lo besa con avidez y él responde presionando su cuerpo mas cerca de ella contra la pared de la cafetería, estaba casi incómoda entre la pared y el cuerpo de el pero Saya aun se sostenia firmemente, no quería que la soltara.

Fumito rompió el beso, sonriendole bajo la tenue luz de la cafetería, donde se había detenido después de salir de la escuela, sabiendo que había menos probabilidades de que el dueño tuviera clientes en la tarde que por la mañana. Estaban solos ahora, y sabia que iba a permanecer de esa manera cuando escucho como Fumito giro las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta a su lado. Sus ojos volvieron a mirarla, estudiando cada rasgo de su rostro y ella todavía era incapaz de ver a través de su tranquila expresión. No era una expresión que lo hubiera visto usar antes.

Fumito la beso de nuevo, al igual que la última vez, como si estuviera tratando de robarle el aliento para poseerla. Ella gimió en el beso y asegurándose de que no se apartara, acuno la parte posterior de su cabeza en sus manos, besándolo y tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

-Dilo de nuevo- Le exigió cuando se alejo para poder respirar. Sus manos le apretaron aun mas los muslos mientras la sostenía.

-¿Qu...?- Comenzó a preguntar confundida antes de darse cuenta. -Oh...- Y Saya le sonrió, sonrojándose un poco mientras le susurraba -"Te amo."

Algo en la sonrisa de el parecía casi como triunfante, tal vez incluso un poco arrogante. Pero esa mirada desapareció en un instante y en cambio le sonrío de una manera cálida.

-Una vez más- Le pidió.

Y Fumito acerco aun mas su cuerpo al de ella, inclinándose para estar mas cerca de su rostro. Ella podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Fumito mientras tragaba saliva nerviosa, le susurro de nuevo las palabras y sintió como el la besaba, sonriendo contra sus labios.

No había pensado que el seria tan feliz con su confesión. Porque ciertamente parecía estar lleno de alegría, al menos. Pero ella, por otro lado, lo que sentía en lugar de alegría era un poco de confusión por la forma en que él besaba su cuello, mientras que su mano se deslizaba entre ellos, empujando a un lado su ropa interior. Saya lo miraba parpadeando mientras el comenzaba a sacarse su delantal y desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón.

-No dejes de decirlo- Le pidió y antes de que pudiera comprenderlo, sintió como la penetraba.

-¡Ah!- Jadeo, sorprendida y dolida por la repentina invasión. Sus piernas se tensaron alrededor de las caderas de Fumito. Él sonrío, tal vez sonrío, contra su cuello y movió sus caderas contra las de ella. Saya contuvo la respiración de nuevo, en su mayoría de incomodidad.

-No lo estas diciendo, Saya-chan. No quiero que lo olvides- Le dijo mientras podía sentir una especie de risa en su voz.

Empezó a embestirla y ella se mordió el labio hasta que, finalmente, se volvió menos doloroso. Se las arreglo para susurrarle que lo ama y la respuesta que el le daba era penetrarla mas fuerte, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared en varias ocasiones. Su cabeza y su cuerpo dolían, pero él seguía embistiéndola, a veces muy dolorosamente, pero poco a poco se convertía en placer. Saya incluso podía gemir un poco.

Con cada embestida ella gime y le da una confesión de amor, sus manos apretaban la parte posterior de la camisa de el mientras se movían. Podía sentir que sus músculos se acostumbraban bajo su agarre. El ritmo era estable ahora, cada golpe de sus caderas acompañado por un jadeo y una confesión, con cada movimiento crecían los moretones y las frases entrecortadas.

Sus palabras se volvían más inaudibles a medida que avanzaban. Podía sentir una oleada de placer creciendo en ella mientras continuaba jadeando las palabras y su cabeza golpeaba contra la pared con cada golpe fuerte de las caderas de Fumito.

Finalmente, podía sentir como Fumito se tensada contra ella para después dar un par de embestidas antes de que una oleada de calor invadiera su interior. En ese momento Saya dejo de besar su cuello y se mordió el labio.

Y tan rápido como la había recogido, la estaba dejando en el suelo de nuevo mientras le acomodaba la falda y sus anteojos, que estaban ligeramente torcidos. Ella se retorció un poco, esperando poder liberar el placer que sentía.

Sin embargo, Saya quedaría insatisfecha esta vez. Fumito le sonrío y dijo: "Es momento de que vuelvas a casa o sino tu querido padre empezara a preocuparse."

Saya solo asintió con la cabeza, un poco sonrojada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Ella todavía podía sentir el dolor y la presión de los movimientos de Fumito. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su semen dentro de ella.

Saya se sentía extraña mientras decía -Entonces... Buenas noches, Fumito-san-

-Debes dejarlo para mañana- Le dijo Fumito sonriendo.

Ella suspiro, sintiéndose aliviada -Yo... Lo estaré esperando.-

-Hasta mañana, entonces- Le contesto el.

Ella se dio vuelta para irse.

-Oh, Saya-chan- Dijo Fumito mientras giraba las llaves y abría la puerta. Saya lo miro con una pregunta no formulada en sus ojos. El le sonrió -No olvides nunca lo que me dijiste ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo con esas misma mirada triunfante en sus ojos -Nunca.-

Ella sonrío, sonrojándose, con alivio y felicidad. -Mm! Definitivamente no lo haré.-

Saya cerro la puerta detrás de ella en el momento en que Fumito dijo: -Bien.-

* * *

Tengo algo que informar sobre esto **¡NO es mio!** esta escrito originalmente por **Robin**, usuario de otro foro -no estoy segura de si se puede dejar link's- yo solo me ocupe de traducirlo del ingles al español porque simplemente me encanto la forma en que pudo describir increíblemente lo bastardo y manipulador que puede ser con Saya, aun mas sabiendo que ella, despierta, puede matarlo en un segundo pero en este estado inocente y sumiso hace que lo disfrute sabiendo que ya gano la apuesta.


End file.
